Natalia Romanova (Earth-11080)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-11080 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos on her face | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Maberry; Goran Parlov | First = Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 3 | Death = Marvel Universe Vs. The Punisher Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = When a plague turned the world's population into cannibals, Black Widow helped her fellow Avengers hold back the infected in New York City. The scientists working on a cure were attacked in the Baxter Building so they decided to move operations to Elizabeth, New Jersey, where Reed Richards had stored old equipment and where T'Challa believed his sister was hiding. Black Widow was among the heroes that led the convoy out of New York when they were confronted by the Hulk and his army on the Goethals Bridge. The heroes held them back while the scientists escaped, though not without much loss of life. As their lossses started to pile up, Doctor Doom came to them and offered to give them a cure in exchange for being named Emperor of Earth. Though initially hesitant, they agreed to his demands. However, his Doomstones, made from a combination of science and alchemy, were not the cure he promised but a way to force the cannibalism inside it's wearer to the surface. Hawkeye became aware of this, as well as Doom's own cannibalism, and tried to alert the Avengers. Unfortunately, almost everyone in New York, including the Avengers, were wearing a Doomstone and succumbed to cannibalism. Luckily, Black Widow and the Punisher were not wearing Doomstones and joined up with him in the hunt for any remaining Avengers, but with a jamming signal keeping them from contacting them, doing so was much harder. Their efforts were fruitless though, and during their search Natasha was kidnapped by Spider-Man, now referred to as Patient Zero. At some point, she succumbed to the plague herself and became a part of Patient Zero's tribe. Years later, Patient Zero's mate Mary Jane Watson was kidnapped by the King of Death and the Punisher was called on to save her. Patient Zero did not send him in alone, though. Black Widow, Deadpool and Scorpion went with him as backup. After infiltrating the King of Death's nest, they were ambushed by his tribe of cannibals. Black Widow fought multiple different cannibals, including Madame Masque. But as Black Widow was about to deliver the finishing blow to her, she was seemingly run through by Tombstone. | Powers = Seemingly those of Natalia Romanova (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Due to her exposure to Survivor 118, Black Widow was capable of adapting to extreme changes in her environment. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Black Widow's Gauntlets. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Romanov Family